Wolfrunner
WOLFRUNNER Is this format too close to someone else's?, please inform me so i can credit them!, when informing me who made this format make sure to keep a positive and respectful attitude!, there is no need to brutally stab me :). This page IS NOT an official OC page, one has been made by someone else, and their hard work will be used as the offical page, im just exploring with colours, ECT. SYNOPSIS (Name Wolfrunner Wolf- For his canine features Runner- Swiftness and long legs Wolf Paw / Wolf Kit ( Formerly ) (Breed Javanese Oriental Shorthair Balinese (Age 26 Moons (Status Alive/Inactive/Starving (Roleplayed By Sølitåiré | Førestation (Sexuality Bisexual Wolfrunner likes both genders equally, but would like to have kits, even if that means adopting (Orientation Neutral / Leaning Towards Light (Occupation Loner (Refuge Loner (Former Occupations Warrior Apprentice Kit (Former Habitats LeafClan (Exiled) (Mentor Pineneedle (Formerly) (Apprentice None (SoundClouds Go To War - Nothing More--> Die For You - Starset(?) --> Ashes Remain - Rise --> APPEARANCE Fur) Wolfrunner has soft thin fur, and not alot of it either with stripes and sploches Colour Scheme) Wolfrunner has gray, black, white, and a biege pelt, he has pale olive like eyes. Build) Wolfrunner has a whippet like build with long thin legs and a almost flat Oriental like head, his tail is simular to that of a whippet. Extra) Wolfrunner has a scar on his stomach between his from legs, given to him by his former mentor ATTITUDE (Annoyed Wolfrunner can be annoyed most of the time, he has high exspectations for others and cant seem to accept others. (Angry Wolfrunner has anger issues and doesn't know how to go about staying calm in certant situations. (Quiet Despite having anger issues he does try his best to keep his mouth shut when around others, and if he does confront them, he makes sure to be respectful. (Grouchy Wolfrunner doesn't like getting close to others, they seem to disapoint him, or he is scared to see them go once they are close, because of this, he tried to creat a grouchy image to scare others off. (Calm Wolfrunner may be a snoty little kid, but he does try to stay calm, he stays away from others and sleeps, this is why others betray him as calm. he doesn't like to fuss over things most of the time, and tries to stay silent or even repsectful during argument, that, or he is afraid to cross others. RELATIONS His love-life, his family, and his friends. ATTRACTED TO Appearance) Wolfrunner prefers cats with fluffier coats and green or blue eyes ( as well as amber ) and cats with longer legs, pelt colours don't matter much to him, the personality is what counts the most. Personality) Wolfrunner prefers laid back felines that are understanding yet will still agrue if needed to, he doesn't like push overs and doesn't like snots either, he likes the perfect middle. Cats Attracted To Wolfrunner) None Cat Wolfrunner Is Attracted To) None FRIENDS None) None) FAMILY Parents + Siblings) NOTE; This family was made up, but if you are intrested in becoming a family member of Wolfrunner's bloodline you may apply for such a role. Mother - Twistedberry Father - Mudmask Sister - Mousespeck Brother - Rubble?? Kits) None Mate + Former Mates) None STATISTICS (Fighting 5/10 // Wolfrunner can hold his own, but he doesn't always win the fights, Wolfrunner has a slight fear of blood and would prefer to advoid bloodshed, he sometimes freezes in fear during battle. (Hunting 8/10 // Wolfrunner isn't exactly the best hunter, but more often then not he catches his prey. (Leadership 4/10 // Wolfrunner would prefer to advoid leading a clan some day, he doesn't think of himself as a great leader, and would prefer to be a follower, he fears that everyone would leave him, or he would fail everyone. (Tracking 7/10 // Wolfrunner is good at tracking, but he isn't the best of course, it depends on the scent, if its a stale fading scent Wolfrunner may be able to track it a few fox lengths away, but he cant always keep up with it. (Swimming 2/10 // Wolfrunner advoids swimming due to his thin pelt and not so strong legs, his body tempature lowers drasticly and makes him too weak to swim. (Intelligence 7/10 // Wolfrunner is a pretty smart when it comes to making choices, but he isn't always correct. HISTORY Kit Hood) Wolfrunner grew up in LeafClan with his small family, mother, father, and two siblings, the leader at the time was Lizardstar. Full Kit-Hood History --> Apprentice Hood) Wolfrunner was mentored by Pineneedle the clan deputy, his siblings where trained by Leopardpounce and Stormeye Full Apprentice-Hood Story *Important* --> Warrior Duties) Wolfrunner was used by Pineneedle to try and plot against their weaker Leader Lizardstar, Wolfrunner was then exiled. Full Warrior History --> The Life Of A Loner) Wolfrunner's story as a loner is not finished, and he still writting. Full Loner History --> Dream Log (Kit Dreams " They're not real." Wolfkit dreamed that his siblings had died at birth, and he was imagiening them all this time becuase of how much he wished he had siblings. ______________________________ " You Will Drown." During a real bad rainstorm the clan camp had flooded, Wolfkit (due to his thin legs and thin pelt and his young age) had drowned trying to escape, he tried calling ut for his mother but she only turned her back to him and saved her other two kits. (Apprentice Dreams " He Has Claws Of A Tiger." At this point of time Pineneedle had already threatened to kill Wolfpaw, Woflpaw had a dream when he had ratted Pineneedle out, war broke out in camp and Wolfpaw was left to fight the larger massive tabby tom, the clan deputy had killed Wolfpaw with one swipe to the throat. _______________________________ " Your Drowning..... In Blood." Wolfpaw has nightmares of Pineneedle killing his mother, Wolfpaw is laying down by his mother's side, choaking on her and his blood, Pineneedle has swiped at Wolfpaw's thoat once again, there was too much blood to escape, the rain had mixed in with the blood, Pineneedle left Wolfpaw to drown in it. _______________________________ " You Can Kill Him, If He Was The Mouse." Wolfpaw had challenged Pineneedle to a fight in order to save Lizardstar's life, Wolfpaw put up a good fight, giving Pineneedle a few good blows to the throat yet that wasn't enough to kill him, Pineneedle had broken Wolfpaws back legs and stepped on his skull crushing it, putting a end to Wolfpaw's attempt to save the day and save the clan from a evil force, Leopardpounce was also killed. (Warrior Dreams " It Ends Today." Wolfrunner attempts to convince Pineneedle to just wait until Lizardstar dies, he only has one life, it won't last long, Pineneedle refuses to listen to Wolfrunner and kills Wolfrunner's family as a punishment, Wolfrunner fights Pineneedle, Leopardpounce tries to help Wolfrunner, but Leopardpounce is finally killed, Wolfrunner gets too angry with Pineneedle and lunges for Pineneedle's throat Pineneedle swipes his claws into Wolfrunner's throat, Wolfrunner kills Pineneedle, but dies as well. GALLERY 4ec74c4b07805613cfbc4f76cbf3e891--paper-bengal-cats.jpg|Wolfrunner IRL Wolf Runner (1).png|Signature made by Førestation